Masquerade
by Starlight Queen
Summary: Emmett and Rose are throwing a rather unusual party. It'll be a night to remember even if some of them want to forget when dawn breaks. Let the masquerade begin! Alternate pairings, mature themes.


Masquerade

Part 1 – Get This Party Started

"No peeking" Bella called out as she saw Edward poking his head in through the closet door. "This is supposed to be a secret" she couldn't believe what they were about to do and though the prospect of the little party Rose and Emmett had cooked up scared her witless Bella was secretly a little thrilled at the prospect of a masked ball. She would have to work a little harder to find her Edward amongst the group of disguised Cullen men. He came in just as she was adjusting the black corset Alice had cleverly stuck in the black garment bag and thrust at her before she had a chance to argue or discover the contents. Looking at her reflection in the mirror Bella realized maybe she should have just gone with Alice and Rose on their little shopping trip and picked out something a little, well, more. The lace covered satin dipped low in the center and came up into curved points over her milk white breasts. It fit her like a glove, a very tight, kind of painful glove but as she rolled the matching hosiery up over her legs Bella had to admit that as costumes went this one was wild. Edward was going to lose it when he finally found her. She threw on the matching black and gold ball gown that she had to admit suited her well. Her hair had already been woven up into a tight and complicated series of twists by Alice the crafty and her make-up had graciously been done by Rose. Now all that was left was to find her prince and let him lead her to this apparently secret location. As an afterthought Bella grabbed the little topaz encrusted hair pin that Alice had given her as a birthday present. She knew it was cheating but Edward would definitely know it was her when he seen her favourite piece of jewellery gleaming in her hair. She opened the doors of the huge closet to find Edward sitting on the bed looking every bit the renaissance prince. Oddly though he seemed a little nervous and that was odd for him especially when there was a party to attend. He looked up and shot her that crooked little grin that she adored.

"You look stunning, Princess. Might I escort you to the ball?" Bella snorted and giggled into her hand before trying to compose herself and trying to get into the act.

"Of course my prince, I trust that our carriage awaits?" she asked in the most regal voice she could muster. Edward leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss that made her long for more. "You know we could skip this thing, stay home and have our own ball" He seemed to get a little quiet at that, not really himself and Bella had to wonder just what this whole clandestine meeting was all about.

"No, it's our first ball as a couple and were sort of required to attend" his voice held a little strain as he emphasized the "required" part.

"What is so important about this ball anyways? All Rose and Alice would tell me is that you have to find your mate before the stroke of midnight"

"Yes well it's a little more complex than that but I'll let the girls explain it to you. Let's just say that it's vital for us to find each other before the clock strikes twelve"

"Ah Ha! and that's why I wore this" Bella replied pointing to the little jewel she'd poked into the complicated up do.

"My girl, always thinking" Edward returned letting the smile spread over his face once more as he put his arm around her waist and together they walked out to the silver Volvo already parked at the front of the house. The drive seemed long and at one point they had to switch cars for Emmett's more rugged Hummer. Emmett seemed awfully jovial as he drove them over the bumps and turns of the rugged road.

"It would have been faster if we'd just run there" Bella muttered through clanging teeth.

"In that dress!" Emmett exclaimed "Alice would die"

"What the heck is this place anyway" she asked and heard Edward's weighty sigh from the rear passenger seat.

"You haven't told her, brother?" Emmett said seemingly surprised.

"Told me...what? Would somebody please tell me what this is all about? If this is some kind of belated birthday party I'm going to tear Alice into little bitty pieces and burn her screaming. She damn well knows I hate birthdays especially since the last one I celebrated with you guys" Emmett snorted and finally pulled to a stop.

"Here we are" he stated with a strange gleam in his golden eyes. "I'll be back shortly, I've got to go back for Peter and Charlotte" he said referring to Jasper's old friends. Bella let Edward help her out of the huge SUV and as soon as her feet were planted and the door closed behind her Emmett spun around doing a donut in his beloved truck before racing off into the woods again.

"I know I'm missing something here" she said gesturing towards the huge old house that looked as if it had been neglected for years. The ivy that must have once climbed gloriously up the now broken trellises was growing madly all over the cracked bricks. There were a few broken panes in the front door and there were no lights shining in the windows. "Are you sure this is the place?" Bella asked dubiously and smoothed out the poufy skirt. Edward took her hand into his own and began to lead them both forward.

"This is the place" he replied stonily. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter ahead of him. As soon as she did she saw the candles lit in stands all over the room casting eerie shadows over the black and ivory drapes that covered the walls, the windows, even the ceiling. A chandelier dripped with lit crystals from the center of the canopy Alice had constructed. Spaced about the room were a number of lounge style chaises upholstered in the same color scheme. There was a table in the corner holding trays of flutes filled with red liquid and if Bella's sense of smell was working correctly it was blood in the glasses and definitely laced with something that burned her sensitive nostrils. Alice rushed forward wearing a gown that made Bella feel like a frumpy house frow next to her. Her hair had been done in the same complicated mass of twists and she wore a huge sapphire around her neck to match the billowing folds of the strapless, beaded dress made from a similar shade of the same blue satin and chrome coloured chiffon drape. Rose came down the draped staircase looking resplendent in a gold and cream coloured creation that bustled in the back with a series of 24 carat gold flowers trailing through the folds. When the light brushed her the bodice of the gown sparkled madly with what must be a hundred tiny diamonds. Straight on her heels was Jasper and to Bella's surprise Tanya Denali with her mate Troy. Jasper and Troy were dressed in much the same manner as Edward and Emmett but their ties seemed to be matching that of their mate's dresses. Tanya looked unbelievably goddess-like in pure blood red. The dress dipped dangerously low in the center with nothing but a tiny strap to hold her breasts firm. It was carefully boned and tapered to accentuate her curvaceous figure flaring out at the waist in a series of diagonal chiffon ruffles. The ruby earrings she wore dripped like bloody chandeliers reminding Bella to ask Alice what was in the glasses over on table covered with yellow rose petals, a black table cloth and a satiny ivory drape. The whole decor looked like somebody's idea of a renaissance wedding and Bella had to admit that Alice had outdone herself this time.

"This is beautiful, Alice, seriously" she had the pleasure of seeing her sister in law curtsy in appreciation and beam madly at the compliment. What she didn't notice was Alice eying the little pin stuck into Bella's hairstyle with an odd smile. "What's in the glasses?"

"Its otter's blood" Tanya spoke up and lifted a hand to fix a strand of hair that had come loose from the same hairstyle all of the girls were wearing. "They're blood is the closest you can get to human blood and we added an extra ingredient to it for a bit of a kick" Rosalie began to laugh with Tanya at Bella's obvious confusion.

"Vodka, Bells, we added vodka, and that table over there has a heating mat on it. It'll be just like drinking from the otter itself without all that icky fur and tough skin to get through" Rosalie wrinkled her nose and Tanya nodded in agreement.

"Plus we can totally get hammered" Tanya added sending Rosalie and Alice into a fit of laughter that made Bella wonder if they hadn't already been drinking some of it. She noticed suddenly that Edward had left her side while she'd been admiring the fine gowns the other girls were wearing. He was now standing by the staircase having what looked like a heated conversation with Jasper and Troy. The three of them were using their hands for apparent emphasis and talking in such hushed tones she couldn't even hear them with her heightened vampire hearing. Alice grabbed her suddenly and turned her around to admire the dress she'd had commisioned. Bella went willingly but still continued to wonder _just_ what Edward and Jasper were arguing about.

"It's perfect isn't it Rose? I thought the simple silk would look plain even with the antique venetian lace here on the bodice so I got the dressmaker to add the same lace to the back in layers" Bella was swiftly swept around so that Alice could fluff out the layers that Bella had tucked up for fear of tripping. She may be a vampire now with a grace she hadn't possessed in her human life but she still continued to take precautions. Old habits die hard. "Why in the world did you tuck all this away? It's the focal point of the dress, spun from gold thread and hand tatted" Alice clucked softly to herself as she fanned and fluffed the lace out of the satin bustles.

"Gold thread, like _real _gold thread?" Bella interrupted sounding completely horrified at the mere prospect.

"Yes sweetie, real gold, fit for a princess and now... it's perfect" she said and turned Bella around once more so that the girls could see the finished product.

"Absolutely gorgeous" Tanya said her expression wondrous one minute and then considering the next.

"Dibs!" She and Rose both yelled at the same time causing the two of them to stare each other down in a playfully menacing way.

"Oh, now that's just creepy" Alice interrupted and sighed deeply. "Okay here's how we're going to decide which one of you wears the dress..."

"I thought I was wearing it?" Bella interrupted, sincerely confused.

"I'll be explaining the whole concept as soon as Emmett gets back with Peter and Charlotte" Rose answered and she and Tanya began a heated discussion as to why each of them deserved the right to wear Bella's dress. Alice smiled strangely at Bella and pulled her off to the side.

"You're going to have fun tonight. I promise" she said still holding Bella by the arm.

"Is that a premonition or do you just _think _I'll have fun?" Alice frowned slightly and reached over to grab one of the bloody flutes from the decorated table.

"Here. You should probably get started a little early on this" Alice replied shoving the glass into her bewildered hands before walking over to break up the hushed conversation Edward was having with the boys. "Go have a drink, Edward" she suggested and led Jasper over to sit on one of the settees. Bella sniffed the viscous liquid dubiously. It did smell awfully good and when she took a tiny sip she decided that Tanya had indeed been right in her assessment. It did taste very much like human blood. It trickled down her throat warm and soothing quelling the usually constant burn of venom. For once in her vampire life Bella could no longer feel the usual sting that the venom caused. The alcohol was barely even recognizable amongst the lovely bouquet that the blood exhibited. Edward strode over to her with his usual frown plastered on, grabbed one of the glasses and downed it in one greedy gulp.

"Well, so much for enjoying the flavour. You know I think we might have to get some of this imported" Bella joked and smirked up at her husband. He sent her a strained smile in response and picked up another glass. "Edward, please tell me what's wrong" He gestured to the secluded little corner just behind the curve of the staircase and she followed him a little more worried now than she'd been before. Something strange was definitely happening here. It wasn't _just _a simple party. Bella waited patiently for Edward to speak eyeing him as he ran a hand through his hair nervously before finally taking her hand into his.

"Emmett and Rose came up with this idea a while back before you ever moved to Forks. It's sort of like a masquerade ball but there's a twist"

"What kind of twist?" Bella leaned in closer and lowered her voice watching Edward's eyes flicker in the stray glimmer of candlelight.

"There's a dance at a few minutes to midnight. Everyone keeps switching partners until the twelfth stroke of the clock" he began and gestured towards the giant grandfather clock standing in the center of the room against a curtained wall. "Whoever you're standing with when the clock chimes midnight is who you'll spend the rest of the night with" Edward winced slightly and gripped Bella's hand a little tighter.

"The rest of the night..." Bella echoed and finally the pieces began to come together. For someone who was usually so astute she had been incredibly dense. Alice and Rose had almost deliberately kept the truth of the whole party theme from her.

"Why didn't Rose or Alice tell me this?" she hissed.

"I'm guessing because they knew you wouldn't come and usually first timers aren't exactly let in on the little secret until they arrive"

"...but you knew, didn't you?" Bella trailed off in a whispery tone cocking her head to the side and didn't really have to wonder how he had known, the guilt was written all over his face. She whirled with a swish of the hugely bustled dress and silently cursed Alice for screwing with the lacy layers. It was much harder to move quickly and before she could walk away Edward managed to grab a hold of her arm.

"It was long before you, Bella. Emmett and Rose concocted a scheme to get me out here just so that they could set me up with Tanya"

"Tanya Denali" She growled the name out through clenched teeth and began to feel the venomous burn starting in the back of her throat again. She took a bolstering swallow of the lovely concoction in her glass "Did they succeed?" Bella questioned heatedly. Her eyes had turned to liquid gold, appearing almost as ferocious as when she hunted.

"Yes" Edward stated flatly.

"Did you go through with it? Did you sleep with her Edward Cullen?" Things were never good when she used his last name with such rancour and he figured now was not the time for lies. He wanted to tell her that it meant nothing, that he'd only been obliging Rose and Emmett so that they would leave him alone but the words just got stuck in his throat. He saw her eyes narrow, saw her watchful gaze penetrating his eyes. In her heart Bella knew that he had indeed gone through with it, the proof was in his eyes. He could never lie to her completely but just the fact that he'd kept this from her was enough. Bella lifted her glass in a mock toast and downed the rest of the contents sending him a fierce glare over the rim of the flute. She would go through with it tonight as well just to even the score if for no other reason. It didn't matter who she ended up with as long as it drove Edward as mad as she was feeling right now.

"Bella, we should leave. It was a mistake to come here tonight"

"Why should we leave? The fun is only just beginning" Bella trilled already feeling the effects of the spiked aquatic blood. "I hope you enjoy your night" and with that she was gone already gliding over to the table to grab another spiked bloody otter. Edward had just begun to chase after her when the door crashed open and Emmett bounded in with Peter and Charlotte making their entrance behind him.

"Let's get this party started" Emmett's voice boomed in the huge, high ceilinged room and before Edward had a chance to tell everyone that he and Bella would be leaving, even if he had to drag her out, the music began and the lights went out. The music was loud and edgy, the kind of thing you might hear at some sort of underground rave and the overhead chandelier had been dimmed, the house lights completely turned off. The only light now was from the candles glowing in the iron wrought stands. Jasper called out to him breaking through the thousands of thoughts running though his head as to how he could get Bella out of here and home where they belonged. Edward turned towards the voice and when he turned around she was gone. Upon a quick study of the room he noticed that all the women had disappeared. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was already after eleven.

"Edward! Get your ass over here and pick out a mask" Emmett called out jovially. How could he be so in to this? Why in the world would any man want to watch his mate be with another, or let another woman have him? Edward started forward still convinced that he could change Bella's mind, if he could find her that was, but just in case he grabbed another drink from the table. He was going to need it tonight.


End file.
